Small Town Comfort
by Ancient85
Summary: A friend from Lindsay's past comes to New York to see her after reading about the murder of the Montana girl, Sara Butler. Spoilers for Stealing Home.
1. Country girl, City Guide

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for V just borrowing the others for my little humble story. No profit is gained from it. Thank you and happy reading.

Small Town Comfort

It was a day like any other. It was cold. She paused for a moment to take in the scene before her. So many buildings … too many buildings if you asked her. New York was nothing like it was back home. There were more trees and dirt than there were dirt or people for that matter. She glanced at all the people as they hurried off to their destinations. She looked all the fresh snow that graced the steps of buildings, the tops of parked cars. She even saw a few kids throwing snowballs at each other as their guardians yelled at them to get in the cab. It was a rarity for her to see snow much less snowball fights so she stared at them for a while until she was pushed aside.

"Keep walking girly" The man grumbled as he pushed passed her.

"Sorry." 'People are so rude in the city' she thought. But then again she was in his way.

She kept on walking since she had no other mode of transportation and she didn't want to flag down a cab. As long as your legs can work you can walk as her parents would tell her. Then again living in a small country town she really didn't need anything but her legs to get her from place to place. She wrapped her coat tightly around her as she proceeded towards her destination. It wasn't that she was cold. She could stand the cold temperature. She was nervous about her visit to the big city. She didn't know if her surprise visit would be a welcomed one. A part of her wanted to head back the path she came, but the other part of her reminded her why she flew half across the country. Her friend needed her. Granted her friend had not asked her to come she had not talked to her in a long time. She felt she had to. In reality it was a newspaper article that brought her here to the big cold city. Before she knew it she was in front of a building, the CSI building. She was about to reach for the door when someone reached out and opened it for her.

"Thank you"

"No problem" She gave him a smile and walked in. "So you here to see someone?"

"Yeah" she said after a moment. Truth was his question startled her. He noticed this and smirked to himself.

"Do you think you can point me to the front desk?"

"I'll do you one better and tell you where whoever you're looking for is. Who are you looking for anyway?"

"Lindsay. Lindsay Monroe." He smiled 'I should have known she'd be looking for her' he thought. 'She just screams country girl'. He took the opportunity to glance at what she was wearing. She wore faded blue jeans a sleeveless shirt under here over coat. 'Definitely a country girl'.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Oh yeah, over this way. She's probably in one of the labs." He said snapping out of it. He grabbed one of the visitor tags from the front desk as they passed by and handed it to her. "You don't want to be thrown out before you get to see Montana."

"Montana? I thought you were going to take me to see Lindsay." He laughed.

"It's just a little nickname I have for Lindsay."

"Oh ok. Lead the way then." He smiled 'they raise with spunk down in the country' he thought'

They turned the corner and came upon Lindsay analyzing evidence in a room a few feet away. She turns to her guide.

"Thanks umm"

"Danny. The name's Danny"

"Thanks, Danny" she sends him a wave before heading towards her long time friend.

"Life would be so much simpler if people weren't so complicated." Lindsay looks up from the piece of evidence.

"V, what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked surprised to see her.

"I came to see how you were doing?"

Please review and I'll grace you with another chapter


	2. Reassurance and Puzzles

Thanks goes out to all those who reviewed my humble little story and sorryif I confused anyone withthe use of past/present tense all the research papers I had to do messed me up a bit. Here another chapter. Hope you like it. Please Review.It really helps.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I came to see how you were doing."

"You really didn't have to. I'm fine." Said Lindsay getting back to her work.

"Come on Linds. I known you long enough to know that it's not 'fine', as you say."

"V, I need to finish this and then we can go somewhere else to talk."

She sat waiting in one of the waiting room for Lindsay to finish whatever she had to finish. As she waited she took the opportunity to glance around at her surroundings. There were various people busying themselves with little tasks that at the very least would point them in the direction of a possible subject. Different little pieces hopefully fitting into the puzzle of who dunit and if they were really lucky they would know why. Lindsay always liked puzzles. V knew that real well after watching Lindsay piece together countless puzzles. A smile crept to V's face as the memory of the time her brother, Ray took a piece of the puzzle that Lindsay happened to be working on. Lindsay was going crazy looking for the missing piece. She couldn't eat or sleep until that missing piece was found. V laughed so hard as Lindsay chased Ray around the house to get the puzzle piece back.

"I got you a soda." V looked to the door. "I remembered you said that..."

"...coffee stops you from growing" Lindsay hands her the soda. "Thanks."

"So how are you? It's been awhile."

"Look I know that we haven't talked in a while...well... since that day, but heard about what happened and I wanted to know how you were." Lindsay sits down next to her.

"I'm fine, really I am I just wanted to know why." Lindsay says staring down at her coffee cup.

"The case shook you up didn't it? Her story was so parallel to ours that it you know…hit home."

"I don't want to talk about it." Lindsay says getting up to throw her cup away.

"You used to always say that. I know you better than that. Look,I know that I'm not the person you want to talk to or probably even see for that matter, but I'm here if you need to talk." Lindsay looks at her.

"You wouldn't know what its like to see ... what I see everyday, V, so I don't think that you could help me. You still live far away from the city. Far away from the pain."

"I see more than you think, Lindsay. I know what its like to be helpless. To see people who have been hurt and not be able to do more than ask why. Sometimes thats all we are left with and it hurts.Its frustrating. We can't do anything but our jobs."

"I can't stop think about it…about Sara Butler. She wanted to make something of herself. She wanted to be something beyond just another country girl. And she was murdered. Murdered because of a dream she had. I don't want that to happen to me. Throughout the entire case I thought about me. How I would know better than to walk in New York alone without protection. How not to trust the comforts and the safety that I was used to back home. I thought about me and what not to do that she had done. Is that selfish? To be glad that I'm alive while her family is miserable."

"Its not Lindsay"

"But when I heard all the things that Sara's father was saying in the morgue I understood. I knew that I probably would have done the same things Sara did because I would have been so used to trusting people and places that it would have cost me exactly what it cost her."

"Lindsay, I can't tell you that you would not have been in that situation or that you'd know what to do if you were but what I can tell you is that I'm glad that you weren't. You don't have to wonder the what ifs or even the why's because you are here now. Today. And that all that really matters, Linds."

"Thanks, V. I'm sorry I wasn't exactly welcoming to you earlier."

"Its okay, Lindsay. I know what you been going through and what happened the last time we saw one another. We're family, Lindsay. Its takes more than that to chase me away." Giving Lindsay's hand a reassuring squeeze.


	3. Dinner and a Story

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. As a reward or form of apology I made it a little longer. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. Oh and by the way I still don't own anything except for the characters I create. Well anyway on with the story!**

"So where are you staying?" Lindsay asked V as they made their way to down the hall.

"Haven't had the time to make any arrangements I came straight here from the airport."

"Then you can stay with me."

"Are you sure because I can easily get a room nearby."

"I'm sure."

"Only if you let me treat you and your friends to dinner. You do have friends here, right?" Lindsay laughed. "Of course I do"

"Alright then. I meet you guys here later, after your shift." V moves towards the exit.

"Where are you off to now?" questioned Lindsay.

"To see New York. I'll see you later."

The sights of New York were even better in person than they were on tv. The Statue of Liberty was as beautiful as her brother had described. He was a born traveler not to mention a great pilot. All the stories she heard about New York from her brother were true, the good ones and the bad. Now that she was in New York she wanted to take advantage of it and take in all the sights.

"Hello, I'm Veronica" greeted V as she came into contact with some of Lindsay's co-workers and friends.

"Hi, I'm Stella. Nice to meet you." shaking V's hand. Lindsay took the opportunity to introduce V to the rest of the group.

"This is Don, Sheldon, Mac and you already know Danny."

"Nice to meet you all. I found a nice restaurant nearby. Just a couple of blocks away."

They made their way to inside the beautiful restaurant where they waited to be seated.

"This looks expensive. Are you sure? We could pay." stated Stella when they got to their table.

"No, its my treat. Its my way of thanking you guys."

"Thanking us? For what?" questioned Mac.

"For taking care of Lindsay."

"Montana is in good hands here." stated Danny, draping an arm over Lindsay. Turning back to V, Stella asked.

"So how long have you known each other?"

"Ever since we were kids. Our fathers knew each other."

"So you would know all about Lindsay's secrets." Danny said jokingly. V's face grew serious as did Lindsay's, but they quickly recovered with a smile.

"Well I don't know about that. Lindsay was always a private person even as a kid."

"How do you like New York, Veronica?" questioned Mac.

"Its big. Nothing like back home. I spent 30 minutes trying to figure out how to get a taxi." Just then the waiter came to take their order and left.

"How is the country life?"

"Quiet and peaceful. Everyone knows each other. Even the stuff that you don't want them to know. Makes for good gossip. That kind of stuff."

They talked for awhile, comparing the city life to the country life. Conversation soon came to the topic of work and Danny took the opportunity to ask V what she does for a living.

"So what do you do?" V's phone rang. "Excuse me... Hello?...hi mom...yes I'm here already...okay hold on." walks back to the table. "Excuse me, Lindsay, my mom wants to talk to you." V hands over the phone.

"Sorry about that."

"Its ok." Stella reassured her.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a social worker."

"Wow I bet it takes a lot to do that." Stella stated.

"It does much like what it take for you guys to do what you do."

Lindsay hangs up the phone and walks back over to the table to rejoin her friends.

"So what I miss?"

"Veronica was just filling us in on what she does for a living."

"Oh."

"What's it like to live here in New York day to day?"

"I don't know it been a long time since I actually stopped to live. With how busy we get at work. As the others could attest to. Living usually falls to the wayside with our line of work. " stated Mac.

"I can imagine."

Their conversations continued until I came time to pay the bill.

"Don't worry about it. I can pay." V stated as the others moved to take out their money from their respective wallets.

Moments later they were out the door and heading to their cars. Lindsay stayed behind since V would be staying with her.

"Where did you get all that money? I know you couldn't afford all this on the salary you usually make. What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Would you believe I won the lottery?"

"No."

"Nothings going on, you know me."V says heading towards the parking lot.

"I do and that's why I ask." V turns around to face Lindsay.

"I know I haven't had the best track record in the world, but that's all behind me now. I promise."

"You've said that before, V."

"I don't want to argue with you, Linds."

"We wouldn't be if you told me where you got all that money."

"Dad's business has been doing good."

"That's your answer."

"That's the truth. I didn't want to take the money, but Mom insisted. She told me to enjoy my trip. Ray flew me here so I had enough money for dinner. Nothing sinister. Glad you had faith in me, Lindsay" V said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, but you got to understand that..."

"I know. Let's just go. I would like to see this apartment of yours." V said, hiding the look of relief on her face. She was in the clear ...for now.


	4. Hungry Boys, Disturbing Calls

I hope you guys like this chapter it took me a while to get it out. The next coming chapters should reveal some secrets. I'm still getting the specifics straighten out but I know where the story will go so try to be patient with me as I sort it all out. As always I do not own anything except for the characters of Veronica and Ray (my little brother, well actually I don't own him but you get the point) Anyway reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated so click the button and leave a review. On with the chapter!

* * *

"Nice place you got here," comments V as she looks around in Lindsay's apartment.

"It's a little small, but its all that I could afford. I don't actually make the big money doing what I do."

"If you want to move to a bigger place I could give you the money, Linds."

"Its okay. This is fine for now."

"For now? Planning on getting a bigger place?"

"Someday, yes. Who knows?" Lindsay shrugs. "The guestroom is over there." pointing to the door across the room.

"How good of friends are you and Danny?"

"Wow that was some topic change." commented Lindsay "He's just a really good friend."

"Last time you said that you were with... sorry I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Its okay. I know you didn't." Lindsay stated, forcing a smile.

They spent a good part of the night taking about the good 'ole days, but neither wanting to breech the subject of that night.

"I should let you go to bed. You probably have to wake up early for you shift tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right. I see you tomorrow. Goodnight V."

"Goodnight." Lindsay disappears into her bedroom. V waits until she hears the click of the door before pulling out a gun from one of her bags.

"One more day." she says, making sure the gun is secure before she puts it back in her bag.

V wakes up the next day to find a post-it note attached to her forehead. 'Here she goes again with the post-its' V thought with a smile as she pulls it off her forehead to read.

"_I got called in earlier than usual. Didn't want to wake you..._" 'yeah and that's why you decided to attach a piece of paper to my head' she thought. V continued to read the yellow note. "..._Anyway there's food in the fridge in case you get hungry. I call you when I get the chance. D.B.T.H.D. (Don't Burn The House Down, in case you forgot already) Lindsay_"

At the Crime Lab

"So how is Veronica taking the big city?" Danny asks as he and Lindsay analyze some evidence.

"Pretty good. She is a big girl, Danny." Lindsay replies with a smile.

"I had a good time last night."

"The way you downed that steak of yours I'd say you were hungry as well."

"That is how we eat in the city, Montana. It's the only way to eat."

"That is also how a person gains more weight, Messer." Lindsay replies giving Danny's stomach a poke.

"How else is a guy to eat?" Danny questions with a smile.

"Human or animal?" asks Lindsay getting back to work.

"Ouch, Montana, you wound me." Danny stated sarcastically.

"I'm going to show Mac what we found" Lindsay said, "It'll give you time to lick your wounds before we bring the guy in." She walked away with a smile on her face.

Lindsay's Apartment

(Lindsay's Phone rings) V answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"I see you finally made it to the big city."

"Who is this?"

"I'm hurt Veronica . You don't remember my voice."

"How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways. Oh and tell Lindsay its no use changing her number every month I can still get it."

"What do you want?"

"You of course, my dear."

"I'm hanging up now."

"You do and Lindsay's friends will get to analyze her body."

"You better not hurt or I..."

"You'll what ...kill me? We already established long ago that you can't. Don't have the guts to."

"Tell me where you are and I'll show you how much guts I have."

"You don't change do you. All bark and no bite. Empty threats my dear thats all you have."

"Is this conversation over?"

"Its far from over, Ronnie." (He hangs up)

'Not again' she thought 'I can't let him hurt Linds again I have to stop him' pulls out her gun "If it's the last thing I do."

"If what is the last thing you do?" asks Lindsay from the doorway


	5. Explanations of a Murder

Here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy. Same as always I don't own anything except for the characters that I create. Please review I would like to know what everyone thinks. The next few chapters should clear things up. As I mentioned beforea secretwill be revealed but not in this chapter though. This chapter might be a little longer than the previous so enjoy!

* * *

"If what is the last thing you do?" Lindsay says from the doorway.

"Is that how you spend your free time ...standing in doorways?" V asks with a smile.

"No," Lindsay walks over to her, "Do you always spend Your time ...talking to yourself?" Lindsay returns the smile.

"Nice comeback, much better than saying 'so' all the time."

"I guess you could say that I've had a lot of practice." Lindsaysits downbeside V.

"I see Danny must keep you on your toes."

"How do you gather that?"

"He seems like the type of guy that would joke around especially with the large assortment of country jokes that are out there."

"So are you going to tell me..."

"It was from a case I was working on before I came here."

"You take your work with you?" wonders Lindsay.

"And that large stack of papers over there on the table is not your work?" questions V.

"Fine you got me. So I also bring work home with me," Lindsay says with a smile.

"You want something to eat, V? I could make us something." Lindsay gets up and walks over to the kitchen. "You cleaned my kitchen?" The counters were so clean they were practically sparkling.

"It's the least I could do since you're giving me a place to stay while I'm here."

"Not to sound like I'm kicking you out but how long are you staying in New York."

"I don't know it depends."

"On what?"

"How long it takes for things to calm down back home."

"What do you mean calm down? What happened?"

"I did something I shouldn't have."

"What do you mean 'something you shouldn't have'?"

"Some guys wanted to rip off the family and I found out. I called them on it and they weren't too pleased. I didn't want them to hurt anyone so I thought it was better that I came here to check on you. Ergo here I am."

"Why didn't your mom tell me anything when I spoke to her the other day?"

"She doesn't know. Nobody knows except you and those guys"

"When you say 'guys' you don't mean the mafia, do you?"

"No at least I don't think so. Besides what can they possibly do to me?"

"Kill you for one. I can't believe how light you are taking this!"

"I'm not alone, Lindsay. I maybe a small town country girl, but I know how to defend myself."

"I don't understand you, V. You flew half way across the country to hide from some guys that want to hurt you and you say that you know how to defend yourself."

"First and foremost I came to see you. Leaving the other stuff was just icing."

"I can't say that I'm touched that you fit me into your schedule between bullet fire."

"Its no use taking to you now. I'm going out I'll be back in an hour." V heads to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lindsay goes after her.

"I have something I need to do. Don't worry about me, Linds, I'll be back soon." She sends a wave at Lindsay and leaves out the door.

Bookstore (minutes later)

V walks into the bookstore and heads towards the back. She smiles as she comes across what she's been looking...a mystery novel. She makes her self comfortable in one of the plush chairs and begins to read, stopping every so often to glance in the direction of the security camera.

Lindsay's Apartment

Lindsay paces back and forth waiting for V to come back from... 'who am I kidding I don't know where she is. She could be hurt. She could be...dead. Thrown by the docks just like Sara Butler.' she thought 'no I can't think the worst. She'll be fine. Of course she'll be fine.' The ringing of the phone brings Lindsay out of her thoughts. 'Could be V' she thought.

"Hello?"

"Lindsay. Its Mac. I need you down here. A body was found."

"What's the address?" Mac gives her the address.

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes." She hangs up. She grabbed her things and left, trying not to think of the possibility that it could be Veronica's murder that she was about to examine. 'It can't be Mac wouldn't have called me in if it was. He met her the other day'

Crime Scene

"Male,33, Caucasian. No Id in his pockets." Don states reading off his notes.

"That's a relief." Lindsay replies a little to loudly causing heads to turn in her direction, "sorry."

"That's alright, Montana, I don't think the guy minds." Danny sends a smile in her direction.

"Getting back to the job at hand. No id means we have a John Doe. We need to fingerprint him to find out who is and notify his family." Mac states.

"Don't think he has family here." Danny responds.

"How do you know that?" Lindsay questions.

"Ticket stub. Texas to New York. One-way."

"We still have to make sure."

"I'll check the flights from Texas to New York see if any one saw the guy," says Danny. "I'll run the fingerprints so we can Id the victim," Lindsay says getting up.

"What's that in the pocket?" questions Mac pointing to the victim's coat pocket. Danny bends down and picks up the paper with gloved hands. He turns it over. It's a picture of Veronica when she was younger.

"Isn't this Veronica?" Danny asks handing the photo to Lindsay.

"Yes, when she was in highschool."

"Why would this guy have a picture of Veronica?"

"I don't know, Mac."

"You don't recognize him?"

Lindsay turns to look at the man on the floor with a bullet in his head.

"No. I don't think I recognize him."

"You understand though that we need to take Veronica in for questioning."

"I know."

Lindsay's Apartment

"Hey Lindsay. Where were you?"

"Veronica, we need to talk." Lindsay says with a stern look on her face.

"You haven't called me Veronica in twenty three years and even then you couldn't say it right." V says with a laugh.

"This is serious a man was murdered tonight."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"That's what I like to know."

"What is this about?"

"We found a picture of you when you were in highschool in the victim's pocket."

"Was it a good picture of me. My eyes weren't closed were they? I always close my eyes in pictures..."

"This is serious. You have to come with me to the station."

"Alright after you." Lindsay and Veronica head out the door.

Interrogation

"Veronica Cruz, do you know this man?" Mac asks Veronica, holding up a picture of the victim.

"I'm not sure."

"Take a closer look." Mac insisted.

"I think I remember him from somewhere."

"From Montana?"

"No."

"Then where?"

"Texas."

"Do you have family in Texas?"

"I'm from Texas."

"I was under the impression that you were from Montana."

"No. Although I spend a lot of summers there I live in a small town in Texas."

"How was it that you and Lindsay met?"

"My dad owns a piece of land near where Lindsay's family lives. My dad and her dad knew each other from college."

"So you two grew up together?"

"Yes."

"About Kyle Staton...what was the nature of your relationship...from what you remember?"

"We had no relationship. I saw him a few times in town. We never really talked so I don't see why he would have a picture of me."

"You never exchanged harsh words with have...any heated arguments?"

"Like I said we really never talked let alone argue with each other."

"Would you mind telling me why you came to New York?"

"I came to see Lindsay. I heard about Sara in the newspaper and thought I'd see how Lindsay was handling it."

"Did you know Ms. Butler?"

"No. But I heard she was from Montana. Actually Sara Butler was from a small town a few miles from where Lindsay grew up."

"How do you know that?"

"My father owns a stretch of land in that area."

"Oh... so where were you between 11:30 p.m and 12:00 a.m."

"At a bookstore called The Knowledge. I don't remember the street though."

"How long were you there?"

"I got there at 10:30 and left around 12:10 a.m."

"I wasn't aware that a bookstore was open that late."

"Neither was I. But they were advertising a midnight sale or something like that."

"Were you aware that the victim and you were on the same flight to New York?"

"No. My brother booked my flight. I had no way of knowing he would be on the flight and even if I did I had no reason to hurt him."

"You can go now and if you remember anything that can help us just give us a call." Mac leads Veronica out of the room.

"So what happened, Mac, do you think she had something to do with the murder." Stella asks.

"I don't know."

"Just to put it out there...I don't think she did." Stella leaves.

"Are you okay, Montana?" Danny sits down next to Lindsay.

"I don't know" Lindsay stares at the floor tiles trying desperately to find answers in them.

"I don't think your friend has it in her to kill."

"I don't know anymore."

"You know her don't you."

"Yes."

"Would you say that it is possible for her to kill?"

"Anyone is capable of killing, Danny, even the ones you least expect." With that Lindsay walks out of the room, leaving Danny thinking.

* * *

Hoped you like the chapter. I'll update when I get the chance. If you have any questions or comments or thoughts send a review.I willpost a longer chapternext time. Please review.


	6. Splicing a Lie

"Are you sure you can still handle the case, Lindsay."

"Yes, Mac. Speaking of the case we got a hit off the fingerprints. They belong to a Kyle Staton."

"Does he have a record?"

"No. He's a banker back in Texas."

"What's a banker from Texas doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know."

"What else do you have?"

"Nothing else but I was thinking that checking the bookstore that Veronica mentioned could rule her out as a suspect. I had Danny look up the address." At that moment Danny walks into the room.

"Got the address. Sorry to say it's near the crime scene."

"Lindsay, take Danny with you and check out the bookstore." They nod and leave the room.

The Knowledge Bookstore

"NYPD. We need to look around."

"What does this concern?" A clerk said to Lindsay and Danny as they walked up to the counter.

"Its concerning a murder that took place the other night." Lindsay states.

"You have a warrant or something?"

"We can get one if we need one but it could hurt your business if we have to show up again."

"Go right ahead." Danny and Lindsay begin to search the room.

"Do you have cameras in here?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah two in the back and three in the front."

"Can we have access to the tapes?"

"You would need the manager's permission."

"Where is he?"

"He's not here, but I can try to reach him on he's cell phone." The clerk picks up the phone and starts dialing. He begins talk to the person on the other line. Lindsay and Danny busy themselves by casually glancing around the room.

"Veronica was in the back." Lindsay looks towards the back of the building.

"How do you know?"

"I know Veronica." Lindsay gives Danny a smile before walking back to the counter just as the clerk gets off the phone.

"You can go in now."

"Thank you." They head off in the direction of the security room.

Security Room (Hours later)

"I think my eyes are starting to fuse together." Lindsay says rubbing her eyes.

"Just a couple of tapes left to go, Montana." Danny puts in another tape.

"There. Rewind that. There she is in the back. Time of death was put around 11:45 p.m."

"The tape says she was there between 10:30 and 12:15 a.m. She sure does like to read don't she?"

"Yeah. When we were little she would spend hours at the library. She actually got locked in one once. She had to spend the night in the children's section."

"A regular bookworm ay."

"You could say that. Lets go take this to Mac and clear Veronica."

"After you, Montana."

"Hey we're back."

"What did you guys find?" Mac says putting the folder he has in his hands down on his desk.

"Tape proves Veronica was in the bookstore during the murder."

"That clears Veronica but leaves us without suspects."

"I can look deeper into the guy's history see if I can find anything that might tell us who would try to kill him."

"Ok but that tape still needs to be processed."

"I'll do that." Danny offers.

"Alright get back to me when you've finished."

Lindsay's Apartment (the next day)

"So you're leaving, V?" Lindsay gives V a hug

"I thought it was best that I leave. My brother called earlier saying it was okay to come home." V picks up her bags from the floor.

"Don't forget to call me when you get home. I don't want another eight years to pass before I hear from you again."

"Don't worry I'll call you." V waves as she exits out of the apartment.

Crime Lab

"How's it going with the suspect list?" Danny asks as Lindsay walks into the A/V room.

"No such luck coming up with suspects. He wasn't married. Didn't owe anyone. Didn't make anyone mad or anything. The guy had no enemies to speak of...what are you doing?"

"Checking the tape for any tampering. Its coming out clean though." Danny fast forwards through the tape.

"Wait. Stop. Go back." Lindsay says pointing to the screen.

"What?" Danny says looking at the screen trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"There. Play back a few minutes." Danny rewinds the tape and pushes play.

"I see it. What is that a tear?" Danny freezes the image and enlarges it.

"It's a spice in the tape. Someone cut the ribbon and then taped it back. I was aware that it could be done on movie film I just wasn't aware you could do it on VHS."

"Where did you learn that?"

"From Veronica she took a class in film making a long time ago..."

_Flashback_

"_Hey V are you coming to eat?" _

"_Yeah in a minute I'm just finishing up something,"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Splicing the film."_

"_Splicing?"_

"_Yeah its when you cut the film a tape it together with special tape."_

"_Won't you see it when you look at the film."_

"_No. This is just the working tape. After this you copy it to another tape. Do you want to try, Linds, it'll only take a few minutes?"_

"_Sure."_

_End of Flashback_

"Hey there, where'd you go?" Danny asks waving a hand in her face.

"I was just remembering something."

"And?"

"Veronica lied. We need to tell Mac about this now!" They rush over to Mac's office.

* * *

We are reaching the end of this particular story. As I promised the secret will come to light in the last chapter. There will be two more chapters to this story beside this one so keep on reading and don't forget to review. I like reading them. I'll update soon. 


	7. Is Protection a Crime?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I have created.

* * *

Airport

Veronica hands her ticket to the lady at the counter and picks up her bags.

"Veronica Cruz." V turns around to see Lindsay, Danny, and Mac a few feet behind her.

"Lindsay?" giving Lindsay a questioning look.

"We have a warrant for you're arrest."

"What?"

"You murdered Kyle Staton," Lindsay walks up to her to put the handcuffs on her. "And you lied to me about it." They read Veronica her rights in the airport lobby.

Interrogation Room

"I didn't kill Kyle."

"But you do know him don't you?" Lindsay asks.

"So do you, Linds." Lindsay is taken aback by her comment.

"What makes you think I would know him too?"

"He's Kevin's brother." Lindsay's eyes go wide. "I didn't know at first but when he kept calling me and then calling to your apartment I put it together. He came to get his revenge on you for what you did to his brother. He wasn't expecting me to be there."

"He called to my apartment. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to protect you. Like I've always done. Like I've always tried to do."

"I that why you killed him...to protect me? How about telling me that he was here. Why did you have to take matters into your own hands."

"I didn't kill him, Lindsay."

"You fixed the tape to make it look like you were there the whole time. The crime scene was near the bookstore. All you needed was 15 minutes. Which is about how much time is missing."

"It doesn't mean I spliced the tape."

"You were the only one that had a grudge against Ky...the victim."

"I didn't have a grudge with him and you know that Lindsay. I barely talked to him...(sighs) Look I'll be honest with you I did splice the tape..." _flashback_: _Veronica slips into the room and takes out the tape. She splices the tape and puts it back into the recorder. End of flashback._

"And murdered Kyle Staton."

"No! But I did go to look for him." _Flashback: Veronica goes through an alley and sees him. She pulls out a gun. End of flashback._

"All the evidence says you did. You found him and killed him."

"Well the evidence is wrong. I didn't kill him. I had the gun in place but ...I couldn't do it. I didn't want someone else to be hurt because of me. It couldn't happen again."

"I don't believe you." Lindsay gets up to go. "You've lied to me before and I believed you then I don't think I can believe you now."

"I didn't do it Lindsay. Someone is doing this to me. Someone wants me out of the way and I'm afraid that they will go after you next."

"You weren't so concerned earlier when we talked about that at my apartment. You're just trying to spin these wild stories to get you out of this mess. We aren't little girls anymore, Veronica." Lindsay says with a sigh.

"Its not a story Lindsay. Its the truth. You could be in danger!"

"I don't have time for this, Veronica. Its over!"Lindsay turns her back to Veronica.

"Turn around! Look at me!" Lindsay turns around and looks at the two-way mirror where Mac and Danny wait.

"What, Veronica?" Lindsay turns to her.

"Whose going to tell my family I won't be going home? Whose going to tell my brother I won't be going on that adventure I promised we would go on together? Whose going to tell my sister that I won't be there to see her on her 15th birthday? Whose going to tell my son that mommy won't be there to watch him grow up? Answer me that, Lindsay!"

"I...I don't know."

"I've told you I didn't do it and you still don't believe me."

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Veronica." Lindsay says with a look of grief etched on her face.

"One believes what one wants. You want to believe that I did it. What I don't understand is why you believe that I would do something like this. Do you honestly think I would kill someone? I would think that after 24 years you would know me better than that."

"That's the problem, V. I thought I knew you. I..I guess I was wrong."

"Fool me once ...shame on me. Fool me twice ..."

"Shame on you." Lindsay answers as she walks out of the room.

"This isn't over, Lindsay!" Veronica yells as they take her away.

* * *

This all for now sorry it took so long I wanted to get the chapter right and I ended up adding a few things to the chapter to make it a little longer. The last chapter will be posted soon so be patient. At this time I like to thank all the people that have reviewed. It means so much to know that people actually like what I am writing. Well until the next update. Bye! 


	8. Looking Back, Looking Forward

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing except for the characters that I create.

Mac's Office

"Who was Kevin?" Mac and Lindsay are talking in his office.

"Kevin was Veronica's boyfriend in college...her first boyfriend. So she didn't believe that he would ever hurt her."

"Go on." Mac says giving Lindsay an encouraging nod.

"I tried to tell her that he was bad news but she wouldn't believe me until she saw it for herself."

"What happened?"

"One summer he took us to his father's ranch near a small town in Montana. We went to a party his dad was hosting. It was around 9 p.m. when I went back inside to get another cup of punch. She stayed with him back at the stables with the horses. I wasn't gone for more than ten minutes when I heard Veronica screaming. I ran towards the stables and saw Kevin on top of her. They were struggling. I pulled him off her. He pulled out a gun I didn't know he had with him. Veronica grab a shovel and hit him with it. I didn't see that Veronica had picked up the gun. We ran into the woods. He ran after us. I thought we had lost him but he appeared in front of us. I guess he know the woods better than we did. We ran off in the other direction. Veronica tripped and the gun slid in front of her."

"He grabbed her off the floor. I didn't know what to do. He was going to kill both of us if I didn't do something, I did the only thing I could do. I picked up the gun and pointed it at him. I told him to get away from Veronica. He laughed at first saying that a little thing like me would not have the guts to that my small hands were not made to hold a gun. I told him again to let Veronica go."

"He must've saw how serious I was because he let her go. He began to apologize for his behavior and said he would tell the police everything. He promised he would turn himself in. I started to believe him. So I lowered the gun. He lunged at me. And we struggled for the gun. The gun went off in my hands I don't even remember pulling the trigger." Tears began to fall down Lindsay's face.

"The bullet hit him in the chest. I was so scared. His blood was everywhere. On my hands, on my clothes, in my hair. I guess someone hired the shot and called the police because the next thing I knew the police and the ambulance was there. They took Kevin in the ambulance. I learned later that he died on the way there." (Lindsay pauses in an effort to gather her strength)

"We told the police what had happened and they believed us. But it doesn't take away what I did, Mac. I killed another human being."

"It was in self-defense, Lindsay."

"I know it was but still a life was taken because of me."

"It was not your fault you didn't tell him to attack Veronica or threaten your lives."

"I shouldn't have left Veronica alone with him. I knew what he was capable of."

"You shouldn't waste your time on the what if's just concentrate on the now."

"Veronica gave me similar advice."

"Well that's one thing she didn't lie to you about."

"That's the only thing."

"You can't blame yourself for what she did."

"But I do. She did what she did to protect me."

"She didn't have to murder someone to do it. She could of told you what was going on and she didn't."

"You want to know why I choose the career that I did?"

"Why did you, Lindsay?" Mac asks.

"I wanted to help punish the guilty without hurting them, rather feel them squirm in the interrogation room or tackle them in the streets then use a weapon against them again."

"I don't know what to tell you, Lindsay."

"That I'm a basket case and I shouldn't be working here."

"You're a basket case...just like the rest of us and what's one more among us."Mac says, making Lindsay smile a little. "Everyone has something in their past that they are not proud of, but it makes us who we are. If that makes us a little crazy then that's just the way it is. I am proud of who you became despite what you went through."

"Thanks, Mac." Lindsay says feeling a little better

"I meant what I said about concentrating on the now or ...how about concentrating on what's right in front of you." Mac says and points in the direction of the doorway. Lindsay turns to find Danny leaning against the doorway.

"Not interrupting am I?" Danny asks.

"No Danny. We were just about done."

"Good. Hey Montana how about a ride home?"

"Sure. I need to stop by the locker room for my things." Lindsay gets up and walks toward the doorway. She turns around.

"Thanks again, Mac."

"No problem, Lindsay. See you guys tomorrow."

"C-ya Mac."

"Bye, Mac." Lindsay and Danny make their way out of the office and towards the locker room.

**The End... or Is it?**

I had fun writing this fanfic and I hope you liked it. I have a sequel to this in the works maybe some reviews would motivate me into posting it sooner. I like to thank Alchemist15 for giving me a few ideas to make this last chapter better. And who also happened to be the inspiration for the role of Veronica's brother. Thanks Bro! And thanks goes out to all the readers and their reviews. Believe me they help. Oh and I was thinking what you all thought about Veronica. Do you think she's innocent or guilty? If anyone has any suggestions or comments about where the story should go please feel free to email me or send a review. Oh and before I forget a special thanks goes out to JacobedRose and chili-peppers for their encouraging reviews throughout the remaining chapters.

Until Next Time,

Ancient85


End file.
